


Covert Interference

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fandom Bicycle, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurifuji steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Interference

As an LGT employee, Kurifuji exists only as an observer. No interference allowed.

Yet, Kanzaki, aware or otherwise, heads straight towards an ambush.

“Kanzaki-san!” Her grip Kanzaki’s hand pulls the gullible one off her path. They pause. Kanzaki’s innocent gaze and Kurfuji’s concealed one freeze upon each other.

“How do you know my name?”But she doesn’t need Kurifuji’s answer. Her conspicuously concealed face tells Kanzaki everything she needs to know. Not everything. Not the blush. Enough.

“Just go.”

Not only Kanzaki’s heart is pounding.

Kurifuji reasons: The corporation needs all the players’ trust it can muster.

It’s a justification.

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100 community on dreamwidth for the challenge #319 "mask"
> 
> slightly different than the one posted to the community because word counters are different. this is 100 words per Ao3. the other one is 100 words per MS Word.


End file.
